Shake Those Hips, Fern!
by lovedanniruah
Summary: Deeks takes Kensi to a Zumba class for her birthday but it's not what Kensi expected. And some of that Zumba comes home. Full on Densi. I suck at summaries! Please read and review. Thx for 40 followers!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of Shake Those Hips, Fern! Sorry if it's weird. If it's crap, just tell me that you didn't like it that much. I mean I love honesty, I just don't like people being too honest. Enjoy!**

**"**Really, Deeks? A zumba class?" asked Kensi. It was her birthday and Deeks told her that he was going to surprise her.

"Yeah. Zumba is a great way to get excise and it's fun!" said Deeks.

"You sound like my mother." said Kensi, rolling her eyes.

"Great. Now I have some yogurt parfaits in the car, and I don't want them to go bad, hon. bun." said Deeks.

"Fine." said Kensi. She could not miss out on food. She ate as he drove.

"By the way, you look really sexy in that yoga outfit. Do you even do yoga?" said Deeks.

"Yeah, I do yoga. So?" said Kensi, not looking up from her parfait.

"Where? Do you have any room in your house?" asked Deeks. Kensi punched him in the shoulder. The car skidded and hit the pole a bit.

"You see what you did, Fern? God, I don't know how you survived to this year." said Deeks, turning the car into the street again.

"That was kinda fun." said Kensi.

"Fun? Sometimes I don't even know you." he turned on the radio. "I should call into the show that helps you solve problems with your loved ones."

"Well, it's true. You do have a better face for radio." said Kensi, smiling a bit at her own joke.

"Well, look's like we're here, Fern. " said Deeks, pulling into the gym lot.

"Yeah!" said Kensi sarcastically.

"I love your enthusiasm." said Deeks, opening the door and getting his gym bag. Once they checked in, they bumped into a guy in the hallway. To Kensi, he looked pretty hot for someone who wasn't her boyfriend.

"Oops, sorry, beautiful." he said.

"Sorry, I'm a klutz." said Kensi.

"Nice to meet you, Klutz. I'm Chad." said the guy who now had a name.

"And I'm Klutz's boyfriend." said Deeks, stepping in.

"Hello, Klutz's boyfriend, I'm-" started Chad,

"Chad." finished Deeks. "I've heard." He led Kensi away from him.

"What the hell, Deeks?" asked Kensi.

"He was flirting with you! You're dating me!" said Deeks.

"Deeks, you know that I can take care of my self. You don't have to be my over protective mother." said Kensi as they walked into the Zumba room. To their surprise, it was full of young couples. All except for 1.

The man in this couple was wearing a tank top and track shorts that didn't go with the shirt. That and they were way to short! The women was dressed waaayyyyyy better than her husband. She was wearing a pink matching track suit. Her hair was white and pulled up in a bun. The only problem was that she was wearing too much make up.

Kensi went over to talk to another woman that she had noticed watching them.

"Hi, I'm Kensi." she said.

"I'm Jackie and that-" she said pointing to a man talking to Deeks. "Is Mark."

"Oh my god, he's talking to my boyfriend." said Kensi.

"Yeah. I forced him into this Zumba class since it's meant for couple bonding. He won't get out of the house for anything other than work. I mean I love him more than I love my own shop, but I just wish he'd go on a date with me!" said Jackie.

"Wait a minute. Couples bonding?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah." said Jackie. "Listen, sweetie, I loved meeting you. I need to take this call." she left answering her phone.

Couple's boding? Deeks was going to have a lot of explaining to do..

**I don't know. This idea wouldn't stop nagging me. Tell me if you want me to continue in the REVIEWS section. All of the characters mentioned in this chapter will be in the next chapter and are important parts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi walked over to Deeks. He was talking to Jackie's husband.

"I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you, Marty." she said. She pulled Deeks over to the corner.

"What, Kens? I was just making friends." said Deeks.

"Couple's bonding?! Seriously!? You said this was going to be fun! It's my birthday!" yelled Kensi. When she looked around, she noticed the whole room staring at her. It was kinda awkward for a bit except Jackie was on the phone and the old couple, who's names where Gladys and Murphy, were talking and laughing. Then Kensi pulled Deeks out of the room.

"See what you did out there? That's why we need to bond. Become one-" started Deeks.

"You're sounding like a monk." said Kensi. "Maybe we need to work on communication skills a bit. But still, you could've told me."

"No, if I told you, you would start screaming at me like a 2 year old. Just like you did in there." said Deeks. He put his hands on his hips and pointed at the door. "Now, Kensi Marie Blye, you get your ass over there or else I'll start embarrassing you."

"Fine." groaned Kensi and went inside. They were in there for another few minutes until their instructor came. It was Chad.

"Oh, Grrrreat!" groaned Deeks. Chad looked to everyone. "I'm Chad and I'm here to help you come close with your loved one, become one, bond-" He noticed Kensi. "Hey Klutz! Didn't know you were in this class. Is that Shaggy boyfriend of yours misbehaving?"

"In fact he is. That's why I signed us up." said Kensi. The rest of the group laughed a bit. Kensi gave Deeks a winning look and Deeks just looked away.

"Ok!" said Chad. "First, we're going to stretch. Men, stand up, grab your lady's hands and ladies, grab your man's hands. We're doing the 'Squat of Friendship.' "

"Oh, jeez." said Deeks. " This was not what I expected."

"You think?" said Kensi. They faced each other and did the 'Squat of Friendship'.

Chad walked over. "Look at Kensi and Marty! That posture! You see, they're making eye contact. Seeing into each other's souls." He touched Kensi's back. Kensi twitched and hit him in the face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's ok." said Chad, holding his nose, which was probably broken. "You were protecting your partner. How 'bout we take a break?" He left the room. Deeks kissed her on the lips and said, "Thank god for your beautiful reflexes."

"Thank god for your beautiful eyes." said Kensi. It was all silent until Gladys said, "Awwww!" That when Kensi noticed everyone was watching them. Some thought it was cute. Some woman looked jealous. Some didn't care.

Jackie ran over. "Kensi, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah,sure." said she said. Jackie pulled her over. "Are you guys free tomorrow night?"

"I think so, why?" asked Kensi,

"Well, Marty has really got Mark up and at 'em. I haven't seen him like this since we got married." said Jackie. "So I'd like to invite you to dinner."

"Sure, that sounds lovely." said Kensi. " Should I bring anything?"

"No. I got it all under control." said Jackie. "Mark!" Her husband, who was a lot bigger than her, came up to her side. "Yeah, baby?" he asked.

"Kensi and Marty are coming over tomorrow night for dinner." said Jackie.

"Cool." said Mark. _And I thought WE had poor communication skills, thought Kensi. _

That's when someone else from the gym came in and said, "Chad isn't going to come in today so y'all can go home. Come back next week." Some of the guys whose wives forced them to come here said 'Yes'.

"Oh well. Thanks, Kensi." said Mark. He went to go talk to Deeks again.

"God, you two are such a cute couple." said Jackie.

"Thanks. We get that a lot." said Kensi.

"I'm sure you do." said Jackie. "My mother said, 'It looks like Thumbalina and the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk got married.' when we were getting married."

"Hey, as long as you love each other, it's all that matters.", said Kensi.

"Ready to go, Fern?" asked Deeks.

"Fern?" asked Jackie.

"It's a long story." said Kensi. "Which I will tell you at dinner."

**So we didn't get to experience much Zumba yet but the dinner's coming in the next one. And it will be spicy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi and Deeks went to their house after the Zumba class/couple's therapy was canceled.

"Thank god!" said Kensi dropping herself on the couch. "I will never have to do that again."

"Kens," said Deeks.

"What?" she said.

"We have class next week, and the week after that." said Deeks, then braced himself for impact.

"WHAT? You're fucking kidding me! I- come on." said Kensi. She stood up and stormed across the room. She didn't go far since she tripped over the new fern Deeks bought.

"You HAVE got to move that fern." said Kensi.

"How about in the bedroom?" asked Deeks.

"Martin Deeks, you sexy bad ass." she said.

"Let's say that we'll do some of that Zumba in the bed, huh?"

"Later. Sex is a night thing." said Kensi.

"Touche." said Deeks. He walked over to the kitchen and fished through the stuff in their kitchen to find something for lunch. "What do you want?" he asked. Kensi was busy on her iPod.

"KENSI!" he yelled. Kensi stood up and started dancing (badly) to some music. That and she was wearing headphones. Deeks came up and pulled them off her head.

"Kensi? What do you want for lunch?" he asked. He also took a listen at the music she was listening to.

"Techno? Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you know that by now?" she said.

"Anyway, I'll just make grilled cheese.", said Deeks, walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh look, Jackie texted me. 'Can you come tonight? I have a thing tomorrow.' Can we?" said Kensi

"If you want. That Mark guy is pretty cool. Did you know that he's retired LAPD?" said Deeks.

"No. Well if we're going to go, we better start getting ready. Deeks, maybe a shower?"

"I just did." said Deeks,

"Well, you kinda reek." said Kensi.

"You are so lucky that I love you." said Deeks. "Because if I didn't, your house would be burned down by now."

"Hahaha." said Kensi.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Kensi was all ready in a blue blouse and a short black skirt. Her hair was up and she was wearing black high heeled boots. Deeks was just wearing a button up shirt and some dark jeans.

"You look like Melissa." said Deeks,

"Who?" asked Kensi.

"Remember when we went undercover as Melissa and Justin? You were wearing that same outfit when we were running from Rob and Bob." said Deeks. He held up a bottle of wine. "As a gift?"

"Sure. Now let's get going. I do not like my dinner cold." said Kensi. "Unless it's ice cream."

"Let's go." said Deeks.

AT JACKIE AND MARK'S HOUSE...

"Hello, hello." said Jackie when she answered the door. "Come on in." Jackie and Mark lived in Hollywood, in a large apartment above Jackie's designer clothing shop, Jackie's.

"Hey, Mark." said Deeks, plopping himself onto the couch next to Mark.

"Hey, Marty. What's up man?" said Mark, putting down his book.

"Look at them. I feel like I'm watching children. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, do you have kids?" said Jackie.

"No." said Kensi.

"Really? I mean with Marty, as playful as he seems, I thought you'd have kids by now." said Jackie.

"Yeah, well our jobs won't even give us enough time to have any. I'm a curator at an art gallery and Marty is a..." Kensi couldn't think of his cover story. "Marty! What do you do again?" she yelled across the living room.

"I'm a secretary!" he yelled back.

"It isn't the manliest but you know, it pays the bills." added Kensi.

"Yeah, Mark works for some CEO thing. And it really pays the bills." said Jackie. Then the a timer went off. "Ooh, looks like the enchiladas are ready. Let's eat!"

When the table was set, Deeks went up near Kensi. He pulled out the chair for her to sit down. But Kensi was already starting to sit down but Deeks pulled the chair out so she ended up on the floor.

"Ow, my butt!" she yelled at Deeks.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Kens." said Deeks helping her up.

"I'm fine." said Kensi.

"God, you two are so adorable." said Jackie, placing the enchiladas on the table. Kensi, finally, sat down with Deeks next to her.

"Anyway, did you see that Chad guy? So weird." said Deeks.

"He's ok." said Mark.

"Actually, he's really funny." said Kensi, taking in a bite. And it was so good Kensi had to keep reminding herself to not eat like a pig.

"I know." said Jackie.

"No, he was flirting with you." said Deeks putting his arm around Kensi. "My sweet."

Kensi took his arm off and stepped on his foot. Deeks cringed. Jackie and Mark looked at him.

"Sorry." he said. "It's hot."

"Chad is so sweet. Rumor has it that he's dating one of the swimming instructors." sais Jackie.

"Cool." said Mark. "But he better not be flirting with my wifey."

'Oh, Mark!" said Jackie and hugged him.

"That's a nice plant over there." said Deeks pointing to the corner of the living room. "What type is it?"

"Oh it's a fern. Mark really likes them." said Jackie.

"Oh really?" said Deeks looking at Kensi.

"We have a fern too." said Kensi. "But Marty keeps putting it in the hallway so I keep tripping over it." said Kensi.

"No wonder Chad calls you Klutz." said Deeks, chuckling at his own joke.

**Yay! They finally had dinner. In the next chapter, the Zumba is coming home. (If you know what I mean) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA or any of the characters. The people at CBS do. Lucky bitches. **

After a long dinner, Kensi and Deeks stumbled into the house. Kensi stumbled because she was tired. Deeks, on the other hand, stumbled because he was drunk.

Deeks tripped over the fern and fell on his face. "We have got to move that fern."

"You think?" said Kensi, helping him up.

"Can we move it to the bedroom?" asked Deeks.

"Sure." said Kensi. They stumbled, kissing each other and they fell on the bed.

"How about we do some of that Zumba?" asked Deeks.

"Sounds good. Just one sec..." said Kensi. She kissed him again. She pulled off her shirt and smiled at him. "I'm waiting."

"Do I have to?" asked Deeks playfully.

"If you ever want to have sex with me again..." said Kensi. Deeks popped up, almost making Kensi loose her balance and pulled off his shirt and pants.

"Woah! What the hell! I was only joking, you idiot." said Kensi.

"See? This is why we need that Zumba class." said Deeks, pointing his finger at Kensi.

"Why? Do you want guys to see my boobs and get jealous?" asked Kensi.

Deeks looked confused.

"You were pointing at my boob, genius." said Kensi. Deeks' face turned red.

"But um, you can touch me with your sword." said Kensi.

"Touche. " said Deeks. He jumped and pulled her into the bed.

"Deeks, do you know any Zumba moves?" asked Kensi. Then they went under the covers and started loosing themselves until the doorbell rang.

"What a party pooper." said Kensi as Deeks threw on his pants and a shirt. He went to answer the door. It was Chad.

"What the hell, Chad?" asked Deeks.

"This was the address that you put in the membership file. I wanted to give Klutz her bra back." said Chad. "At least I think it's hers. Is she here?"

"Chad, listen. If you ever touch Fern, I swear I will gut you like a fish." said Deeks.

"I won't touch Fern, I just want to see Kensi." said Chad.

"Leave or I'm calling the police. " said Deeks and shut the door. He spent about 30 minutes making sure that he left.

"Who was that?" asked Kensi.

"Chad. Think he's cute now?" asked Deeks.

"No. I think that he's nice." said Kensi.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you are the most stubborn person I've ever met." groaned Deeks as his face fell into his pillow.

"Shut up and sleep, Deeks." said Kensi as she turned off the lamp.

THE NEXT DAY...

Kensi was the first one up. She was pretty upset that they didn't get to finish. But Sam and Callen would ask questions.

"Deeks!" she yelled. "Wake Up!"

"Coming!" moaned Deeks. His hair was really messy. Some of it natural. Some of it... well... the opposite.

"Deeks, you look like a train hit you. Go freshen up." said Kensi.

"Looks who's talking." said Deeks as he handed her a mirror.

"Oh. Oops. I still look better." said Kensi as she looked at her messy curls.

"I love you, messy and clean." said Deeks.

"I love you when you're weird. Which is all the time." said Kensi.

"Wow." said Deeks. "It's like you love me and don't at the same time." He went up to her and pulled her into an embrace. His hands were around her waist. Her arms around his neck. There was a sexy vibe flowing.

_Ding Dong! _

"Oh come on!" groaned Deeks. "If this is Chad, I promise that I will just take us out all together." He answered the door. Hetty.

"Good morning, Mr. Deeks." she said. "You should listen to your girlfriend and freshen up."

"Wait. You heard that?" asked Kensi.

"I heard everything, Ms. Blye." said Hetty. There was an awkward silence for the next minute.

"Why are you here, Hetty?" asked Kensi, breaking it.

"I just wanted to check in. To make sure your behavior here doesn't affect your field work." said the small woman.

"Hetty, we're great. No fights. Maybe a little bit of insults. " said Deeks looking at his girlfriend.

"I don't insult you. I give you encouragement with gentle criticism." said Kensi.

"That's good." said Hetty. "I should use that."

"Okay. See you at work." said Deeks.

"Good. You better not be late." said Hetty as she made her way out the door.

"Don't you worry." said Deeks.

"When it comes to you, Mr. Deeks. I wish I could." said Hetty as she made her way down the path to her Cobra.

"Wait. Hetty? What is that support to mean?" asked Deeks.

"Goodbye." said Hetty. And like a ninja, she was gone.

"That was awkward." said Kensi. "That, my boyfriend, was an insult."

"No. It was encouragement with gentle criticism." argued Deeks.

"No, sweetie." said Kensi. "That was just criticism."

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm just busy and I was lacking inspiration. Thx for sticking with me! **


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi and Deeks drove to the Mission in silence. Mostly because Kensi was asleep and Deeks didn't have anyone else to talk to.

"Hey, guys." said Sam as they half walked half stumbled into the bullpen.

"Soooooo, what did you guys do this weekend?" asked Sam.

"I went to the YMCA and worked out and then went to dinner." said Kensi.

"Deeks?"

"I went to some LAPD thing and Kensi and I went to a friend's house for dinner." said Deeks.

"Sure." said Sam.

"What? It's the truth!" yelled Deeks. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Kensi gave him a Blye death glare.

"Wait. The Y? I think I saw both of you guys there." said Eric as he made his way downstairs.

"You work out?" asked Kensi.

"No. I swim there. You guys talked to that Zumba instructor." said Eric.

"The Zumba instructor?" asked Sam. "Was Deeks there?"

"No, I was not-" started Deeks.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kensi. "IF ANYONE EVER MENTIONS THIS AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SOLVING THIS CASE FROM THE HOSPITAL!"

That silenced the pen.

Hetty came up to her about an hour later. "Ms. Blye, I have to admit that that yell and threat was beautiful. Frank Sinatra once told me that what he really loves, is a woman who is not afraid to speak her mind. And that was a while ago."

"Why thank you, Hetty." said Kensi, a smile creeping up on her face.

At the end of the day, she ran into someone in Ops.

"I'm sorry." said Kensi. "Gladys?"

"Why hello. Who are you?" asked the older woman.

"I'm Kensi Blye. I saw you at Zumba. What are you doing here?" asked Kensi.

"I'm Hetty's sister." said Gladys.

"Gladys, where are you? We're going to the club today, right?" asked Hetty walking up. "Oh, Ms. Blye. I see you're introduced. "

"We go to the same Y." said Kensi.

"How dandy!" said Gladys. "Would you like to come with us? We're going bushwhacking."

"Thanks but I have something tonight." said Kensi. She nodded at Hetty and ran downstairs.

"Deeks, did you know that Gladys from Zumba is here!?" asked Kensi.

"Weird Gladys?" asked Deeks.

"Shut up! She's Hetty's sister." said Kensi.

"What!?" he yelled. "Do you think she could convince Hetty to give us a raise?"

"God, Deeks. So weird. But don't forget, we have Zumba tonight." said Kensi.

"Damn." said Deeks. They made their way to car. "We only have a few classes left."

"Good. Cause if I see Eric there again, he won't be able to see anymore when I'm done with him." said Kensi.

"That might be a little too violent, babe." said Deeks.

"I know." said Kensi.

"Let's just go." said Deeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi was in the changing room when Jackie showed up. She was in tears.

"Jackie, what happened?" asked Kensi, walking up to her friend.

"Mark... Mark." stammered Jackie.

"Spit it out, Jackie." said Kensi.

"was cheating on me!" yelled Jackie.

"Oh my god. With who?" asked Kensi.

"I'm just kidding. He just bailed on me." said Jackie, smiling a sad smile.

"Why?" asked Kensi, sitting her down on the bench.

"I guess Marty opened him up so much that he speaks his mind now." said Jackie. Kensi's face began to turn red.

"No! That's a good thing!" said Jackie. "The thing is, I can't do this class without him. So I'm leaving. I canceled the class."

"Oh." said Kensi. "You can cancel classes?"

"Not like that but I mean like you can sign yourself out of it and you get a refund." said Jackie.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Kensi.

"I came to tell you. We can still stay in touch." said Jackie.

"Yeah. Of course." said Kensi. Jackie hugged her.

"See you." she said, grabbing her purse. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to work out. Would you like to come along?"

Kensi looked out the window. She turned off her phone. "This gym has no windows, does it?"

"Nope." said Jackie.

"I'll go with you." said Kensi. She kept a careful eye when she was walking towards the workout room. She didn't want Deeks to pull her back to Zumba. She and Jackie took the treadmills and then lifted some weights. Kensi wondered what Deeks was doing.

"Alright, so Klutz ditched you?" asked Chad, his nose still in bandages.

"Yeah." said Deeks.

"Well lucky for you, Gladys is without a partner today so I think you two should be partnered up." said Chad. Deeks looked over. Gladys smiled and waved and him slyly. _Oh, god. thought Deeks. _

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Kensi, you are really fit!" said Jackie as she and Kensi were doing an arm workout.

"Going to the gym every Saturday pays off." said Kensi.

"Awesome." said Jackie, throwing a punch. "Like punching people in the face?"

"Something like that." chuckled Kensi.

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now. Probably getting a beer." said Jackie.

Kensi smiled. "I think my guy is doing something else."

"Nice job, Marty!" said Chad. "Help Gladys pull off that stretch."

Deeks wanted to kill himself. He did not want to be in this class at all. At first, he thought that it would be him and Kensi. Doing sexy yoga moves. This was not that at all.

He suffered through the Spanish hat dance and some other weird things.

Deeks ran out as soon as class was over. He went down the hallway and saw Kensi, with Jackie, sipping smoothies on a bench.

"What the HELL, Fern!" asked Deeks as he went up to them.

"Mm, Deeks, there you are. I wanted to take you somewhere." said Kensi, grabbing her bag. She looked back at Jackie.

"We're on for Friday?" asked Kensi.

"Yep." said Jackie. Kensi pulled Deeks to the car.

"Where are we going?" asked Deeks.

"It isn't Zumba, don't worry." said Kensi. She pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going, he asked fearing for his sorry ass." said Deeks.

"Don't wine." said Kensi. "We're going to a parenting class."

**Ending it there ONLY because I honestly don't know what else to do with this story and I have some other ones in mind. Thx for following. Only if you guys REALLY convince me that I should continue, I might write it next year. **


End file.
